User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Safari Episode 13: Gather Our Troops
Demika: Confessional: Everyone voted me. I'm in danger now. But they tried to get rid of this chick, no way. When my toes get stepped on, I bring in the guns. I'm aboutta pull someone's weave out. Demika: *walks up to Willis and Lilac* Why did you vote for me? Willis: We think you're smarter than people think you are. That's it. Demika: That's it? To try to vote me off unanimously over the guy who has been making bigot comments and stereotyping ethnicities. That's it? Willis: Woah, this isn't about that. It's a strategic viewpoint. Demika: I don't care anymore. Willis: Then stop conversing. Demika: Okay *walks away* Willis: She's drives me crazy. Lilac: Well.. Willis: Well what? Lilac: I kind of understand her anger. I mean, she almost got voted off. Willis: It don't matter. She's a spoiled brat. Lilac: A spoiled brat whos a potential number. Willis: *raises eyebrow* Hm? Lilac: Confessional: Most people here have lived in hatred this season. I did too at one point. But now I feel the need to use it as a strategic motivation rather than just downright arguing with people. Demika: *storming down beach* Troy: *sees Demika* Hey, you bitter about last night? Demika: Troy, shut up. Troy: Nah. Demika: Now get out my face, as soon as possible. Troy: What are you gonna do? Demika: You don't wanna know. Troy: You're ghetto garbage. Demika: Call me that again and you'll look like a garbage. Troy: K, garbage. Demika: UGH. *storms off* Troy: *laughs only to see Dean's worried look* Dean: Troy, you have GOT to stop picking fights. Troy: Hey, these arguments are caused by my opponent. I defend myself. Dean: Well stop. You're putting a target on both of us. Troy: Okay, mom. *groans* Dean: Confessional: If Troy doesn't stop now, we're toast. We're easily gonna be picked off. I've been aligned with him since day one and whatever he does affects me and my game. So I need to control him. I'll even use a stick to hit him when he argues and say "Bad Troy" Aaliyah: *skipping and hopping in enjoyment* Lalalalala. Confessional: Okay, I was in an awful position. But now everyone is arguing so I'm safe. I'm just using my free time to just....have fun. Plus, I still have my idol so. Aaliyah: *picking flowers* Lilac: *looks at Aaliyah in a distance and turns to Willis* We need to gather our troops. Willis: We already have a solid alliance with Dean and Troy. Lilac: Look at me into the eye. Do you trust them? Willis: *looks into her eyes* Uh.... Lilac: Answer me. Willis: Okay, no. But what are you talking about. Lilac: Gather the outsiders. Demika and Aaliyah, both loyal if you're loyal to them. Aaliyah has the idol and Demika brings intelligence. Boom. Willis: Alright. Lilac: Confessional: It's final six. I need to step up my game and see what's best for me and be brave enough to make moves. This possible alliance of four IS what's best for me. Willis: Confessional: Lilac is a lot smarter than I thought. Dean and Troy have been sketchy from day one. Sure I got the trio with them but I'm the third wheel. Back in the farm, the tractor has one wheel and that's what I plan to be. Dean: Confessional: I know Demika just played the merge idol. So I'm thinking it got rehidden. In order to guarantee myself safety, I need to find it, and fast. Dean: *walking and begins digging* Lilac: *picking flowers with Aaliyah, sees Dean, and whispers to Aaliyah* Aaliyah: Oh great. Dean: *looks around and sees the two looking at him, then sneakily stuffs an object in his pocket, then walks off* Lilac and Aaliyah: *continues picking flowers* Dean: *sees it's just a clue* Darn it. *reads it* Dean: Okay, so the idol is probably in a plant on the ground and I'd say they would hide it in a big bush. *begins digging in a bush* Lilac: What's this, a sunflower? Aaliyah: I think. Dean: Holy.. *grabs idol* Yes! Confessional: I got the idol. After all the actions Troy has been doing, I need this. I'll twist the game up with this. Count on it. (Immunity Challenge) (All six players are in separate cages) Troy: What is this, jail? Demika: Not again! Chris: This challenge is basically a prison escape. You all are tied and you must somehow get out the rope and begin digging in the sand for keys. There are three keys to unlock three locks. Once all three locks are unlocked, you run out the cage. First person out wins immunity! (Later) Chris: Go! Troy: *yanks hands out rope and begins untying rest of body* Demika: *releases head* Aaliyah: *falls on face* Dean: *studies rope and navigates way through it* Lilac: *untying self* Willis: *stuck* Troy: *gets closer to getting out rope* Demika: *uses weave to slice rope in half and begins digging* Troy: *gets free and digs crazily* Troy: *quickly finds a key and unlocks first lock* Dean and Lilac: *gets free and begins to dig* Lilac: *grabs first key and unlocks lock* Demika: *does the same* Dean: *observes where the others found first key* Easy. *moves a handful of sand and grabs first key, unlocking lock* Willis: *gets untied and begins digging* Dean: *thinks and bends down, getting second key* Perfect. *unlocks second lock* Troy: *grabs second key and unlocks second lock* Lilac: *does the same* Chris: Dean, Troy, and Lilac all need one more key. Aaliyah: *gets out rope and begins digging* Willis: *grabs first key and unlocks first lock* Dean: *sees last key* Aha! *grabs it and runs toward lock, only to trip* No! Lilac: Look who's observing now. *grabs last key and unlocks last lock, then runs out* YES! Chris: Lilac wins immunity! (Merged Camp) Lilac: *walks up to Demika* I know, you think you're gone next, right? Demika: Mhm. Lilac: Well you're not. Join me, Willis, and Aaliyah as a final four pact. We NEED one of Troy or Dean to leave. Demika: YES, YES. I hate those two with a burning passion. Lilac: Awesome. Demika: You got my loyalty girl. (Meanwhile) Willis: *walking with Aaliyah* So, what's your thoughts on it? Aaliyah: Hm, okay. Those two have been in power for a bit too long. Willis: Great. Confessional: The plan is set. One of Troy or Dean are leaving. I don't care who. (Meanwhile) Dean: *walking with Troy* I have a gut feeling that you're gonna be vulnerable tonight. Troy: Relax. Dean: I can't. You argued with Aaliyah, Lilac, and Demika all at one point. Troy: Dude, just vote Dumb-ick-a, alright? Dean: Okay then. Confessional: Troy is telling me to relax. But, he's put a BIG target on his back. People are distancing themselves from Troy and I think that's a HUGE sign that he is leaving tonight. (Elimination Ceremony) (The jurors; Smith, Blanca, Hayley, and Tyrone walk in, then sit down* Tyrone: *flips off Demika* Chris: Fun day. Demika: No. Chris: K, I will read votes. Aaliyah: *stands up* Wait. *walks up and hands idol to Chris* It's the last time to use it so. Chris: Actually that's next elimination. *grabs idol* Thanks. Aaliyah: Oh, lol! Chris: Any votes cast for Aaliyah will not count. First vote.. Dean: *stands up* Hold on Chris. Lilac: Crap. Willis: You gotta be jokin with me. Dean: I've been told not to worry but I'm still worrying, here ya go Troy. *hands him idol* Demika: *rolls eyes* Troy: *grabs idol* Thanks bro. *hands it to Chris* Chris: Any votes cast for Aaliyah or Troy will not count. First vote... Demika Demika Chris: We are at two votes Demika... Demika: I expected that.. Chris: Next vote.. . . . Dean Dean Chris: Two votes Demika, two votes Dean. Lilac: *cant hold in laughter* Aaliyah: Lol! Dean: *facepalms* Seriously? Chris: Next vote..Dean. Three votes Dean, two votes Demika. Dean: *about to get up and whispers to Troy* I'm done dude. Troy: I'll take the win, no worries. Dean: Good luck. Chris: The fifth member of our jury... Chris: Dean, time for you to go. Demika: Genius gone stupid. Play your idol correctly dummy. Dean: I know. *leaves* (Preview for next episode begins) Troy flips out Troy: Cut the crap, Will. Willis: What crap? Troy: I trusted you, we welcomed you into the alliance, and you freaking flipped? You have no loyalty...to anyone. Lilac: It's not his fault. Troy: Stay out of this, brat. And one player needs medical attention Nurse Chef: Can you breathe? Female Voice: I don't know..*eyes begin rolling to back of head* VOTES Dean: Lilac Demika Aaliyah Willis Demika: Troy Dean Category:Blog posts